Kare True Love
by DeathAngelAwakens
Summary: Before moving to Konoha and attending Seika Leaf High, Sakura was just a smart and studious student who had absolutely no interest in boys or dating. But that all changed when she met a certain guy with raven hair and onyx eyes. SasXSak and many more.
1. First Day of School

_Kare True Love_

Written By: DeathAngelAwakens

**Disclaimer:**

**Kat:** Hey everyone! Listen up… I do **not** own Naruto!!!

**Shelly:** Hey! I wanted to say that!

**Kat: **Whatever…XP

* * *

**Summary: **Before moving to Konoha and attending Seika Leaf High, Sakura was just a smart and studious student who had absolutely no interest in boys or dating. But that all changed when she met a certain guy with raven hair and onyx eyes.

----------

Narrating

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner Selves'**

"YELLING/SCREAMING"

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The First Day of School _

**Friday Morning**

"Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!"

"Chirp! Chirp!"

"Argh! Shut up!"

"Chirp!"

"Chirp! Chirp!"

"Arghhh! Okay, okay I'll wake up!"

**Sakura's POV**

"Goddamn birds," I muttered as I got up.

Looking at the clock I realized that it was only 5:30 in the morning. So I did my daily routine: take a shower, brush my teeth, and do my hair and makeup. Today was my first day of school at Seika Leaf High. I had mixed emotions about going to a new school, but I was okay with it. Looking into my closet, I suddenly remembered that we had to wear a uniform.

The uniform for the girls was a white collared shirt with a gray-buttoned vest and a royal blue tie. The skirt was also blue and pleated. It was unbelievably short. We were also required to wear long white socks and the black-heeled shoes they provided.

I had to admit, the person who designed the outfit had pretty good taste.

I went downstairs for breakfast. My mom and dad had already left for work and Keiko, our butler, had fixed me a breakfast of French toast.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am 16 years old and have just moved to the town of Konoha for business reasons. I have pink waist length hair and green eyes, like my mother. I also have a rather large forehead, which I'm not so happy about. I'm a pretty bright student. I spend most of my time studying and I get straight A's on all my report cards. Why do I do this? Well, it's mainly to satisfy my parents and to make them proud. I'm not like any other teen that always spends their quality time having fun such as dating or shopping at malls. I'm pretty much the opposite.

My family owns the company, Haruno Fashion Designs Inc. and the Anno Mirage Hotel. My dad manages the Haruno Fashion Designs Inc., while my mom runs our five star hotel. So, she's usually home before me, but my dad usually comes home around 8:00.

After I ate breakfast, I washed the dishes and got ready for school. I grabbed my schoolbag and headed out the door. My parents had always insisted that I take the limo, but I think that it's too flashy. And that doesn't give a good impression on my first day of school. Besides, I like to walk. I get good exercise that way.

At the corner of my block across the street, I couldn't help but notice a rather large and beautiful house. It was even bigger than our new mansion.

The front door opened and a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes walked out. He was wearing the boys' uniform of Seika Leaf High: a white collared shirt with a royal blue tie, black pants, and black casual shoes. He walked to the driveway and got in a silver Mercedes Benz and drove off.

**'OMG! He was sooooo KAWAIIIIIII!'**

_'Who are you? Why are you in my head?'_

**'What?! You mean you don't know who _I_ am?!'**

_'Uh…obviously not!'_

'**Well…I'm basically your inner self. I've just been sleeping inside of you.'**

_'Nani?! Then why haven't you talked to me until now?'_

**'Well, your life was just so boring at your old school, Takahiro High. The guys were _so_ not hot.'**

_'Uh…okay. So when were you…I mean, **I** interested in guys?'_

**'Well, you never were, that's exactly why your life was so B-O-R-I-N-G.'**

_'Okay, whatever, I don't have time for boys…or for you. Just go back to sleep.'_

**'Hmph…you're so mean, I can't believe you're me. Fine, goodbye.'**

I then continued to walk until I reached a huge gate. Carved on it were the words: 'Seika Leaf High'. Walking through it, I could see that the school consisted of many large buildings with many royal blue windows.

I couldn't believe how crowded the quad was. One moment I was standing up, and the next moment, I was on the floor.

"S-s-sorry!" A white-eyed brunette said as she offered her hand to help me up.

"Um…thanks." I said as I picked up my schoolbag from the floor, stood up, and dusted off my skirt.

Before I could say anything else, she bowed and walked away.

'_Damn, I should've asked her for her name and directions to my first class.' _

With much difficulty, I found my first class after the tardy bell rang. I was ready to apologize to the teacher as I walked in, but the teacher did not seem to be there yet.

I could feel a lot of eyes on me as I walked across the room and sat down on an empty seat.

I then felt a light tap on my right shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with blue eyes. She had blonde hair that was tied in a long ponytail.

"Hey there, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meetcha."

Right then, a man with a mask covering the lower part of his face walked in. He had silver grayish hair even though he was quite young. He was holding an orange book in his right hand and seemed to be enjoying it even though he was walking.

"Sorry for being late, class. A kitten got stuck in a tree and I had to-"

"LIAR!" half of the class shouted. The other half just glared at him.

He sweat dropped.

"Well anyways, we have a new student joining us today," he said looking around. "Haruno Sakura, Haruno, Sakura? Are you here?"

"Er… that would be me," I said, raising my hand.

"Well, would you like to tell the class a few things about yourself?" the teacher said with his eyes on his book.

"Er… okay?" I stood up nervously and walked to the front of the class.

"Erm, hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 16 and I just moved here from Tokyo," I said and gave the class a small wave.

"Right, any questions or comments, class?" the sensei asked still eying his book.

The class was silent.

All of a sudden…

"HEY! YOU'RE HOT!"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

"NICE LEGS!"

"IS THAT YOUR NATURAL HAIR COLOR?"

I could feel my face burning up.

"Uh…" I stammered.

"Okay, SETTLE DOWN, CLASS!" The teacher screamed, finally glancing up at the students and giving them an irritated look.

"You may sit down now, Sakura. By the way, I'm Hatake Kakashi," he said, reaching his hand out to me. I shook it and made my way back to my seat. I could feel most of the guys staring at me and most of the girls glaring at me.

After I sat down, I felt the same light tap on my right shoulder and turned around again.

"Hey, meet me at lunch, ne? I'll introduce you to some new friends," Ino said to me.

I nodded.

**End Sakura's POV**

At lunchtime, Sakura made her way through the crowd of students to a familiar blonde that was waving at her. She was sitting with 6 other people.

"Hey guys, there's someone I would like you to meet, " Ino said when Sakura reached the table. Everyone averted their attention to her.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," she said giving them a small smile.

"Hey Sakura, I'm Tenten," a girl with two Chinese buns on her head said.

"H-hi, Sakura, I'm H-hinata," stuttered a white-eyed brunette who Sakura recognized as the girl who had run into her earlier.

"HIYA SAKURA-CHAN! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!" cried a spiky-haired blonde who had a huge grin on his face. He nearly busted the whole group's eardrums. "Don't worry about those guys over there, they don't talk much. That's Neji Hyuga over there. He's Hinata-chan's cousin," he indicated a boy with long brown hair tied on the bottom. He also had pearl-like eyes like Hinata. "Hi," Neji said. "That's Nara Shikamaru over there," Naruto then pointed to a guy with a bored expression on his face. His hair was tied high on his head and resembled a pineapple. "Whatever, hi," he said in a monotone. "And finally, that's Uchiha Sasuke-teme," the blonde pointed to the guy in the corner who Sakura recognized as the boy this morning. "Hn," he said, wearing an expressionless face.

"Sasuke-teme is so popular, he even has his own fan club. But I know that they secretly follow him around just because they want to know _me_ better," bragged Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said, while everyone sweat dropped.

"Here, sit down, Sakura," Ino said, pulling out a chair between her and Sasuke. Sakura sat down.

During lunch, Sakura found out more about Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Neji Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

Ino was short-tempered but still nice. Her parents owned all the flower shops in town. Hinata was very shy and always a nervous wreck around Naruto. It seemed she had a bit of a crush on him. Tenten was very tomboyish. She loved weapons since her parents owned a weapon shop. She was kind of violent, though.

Naruto was loud-mouthed and _loved_ to eat ramen. He was always blabbering on and on about ramen and it sometimes got a bit annoying. Neji was quite a serious person. But he never passed up a chance to make fun of Tenten. Shikamaru was a good-for-nothing-lazy ass, as Ino described him, although he was quite of a genius. Last, but not least, Sasuke was a quiet person. All he ever said was "Hn" or "Aa". But he was known as the Heartthrob of Konoha. Soon, Sakura was talking and laughing with them as though she'd known them for quite a while.

**After Lunch**

When the bell rang, they all headed to their next class. Sakura had found out that they all had most of their classes together.

All of a sudden…

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!"

A huge group of girls stampeded towards Sasuke, led by a girl with brown hair and tan highlights. Her hazel eyes were shining with excitement. Noticing this, Sasuke tried to run into the safety of the classroom, but wasn't fast enough.

"SASUKE-KUN, HOW I MISSED YOU!" the leader of the group latched onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke grunted and tried to push her off, but she didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

"Hitomi, get off!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't be so mean!"

"Who's she?" Sakura asked Ino quietly.

"Oh, that pest? She's Hitomi Nakano. She is such a slut. She's obsessed with Sasuke and she's the leader of his fan club," Ino said.

"Oh, who's this? Another weirdo? What a huge forehead," Hitomi grimaced while finally letting go of Sasuke and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, um, I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura replied with a small smile.

'BITCH, don't mess with me!' 

"Well Haruno, just to let you know, Sasuke-kun is mine. So don't you even dare touch him," Hitomi flipped her hair and sauntered away.

"Ignore that bitch, Sakura," Ino said airily.

So she did and walked into the classroom with the rest of the gang.

**

* * *

**

**Authors' Notes:**

**Shelly:** Hey people! Sorry this chapter is so short…and that there is no romance yet. Maybe in the next chapter. . Also please excuse us if there are any typing errors.

**Kat:** I mean this _is_ our first fanfiction.

**Shelly:** Whatever…we'll probably publish our next chapter later this week.

**Kat:** We hope you like our fanfiction! XD

**Shelly:** Please review. Thanks for reading!!

**Kat:** See you in the next chapter!!


	2. Day at the Mall

_Kare True Love_

Written By: DeathAngelAwakens

**Disclaimer:**

**Shelly:** Ok, listen up we do **not** own Naruto. Hope you know that by now.

**Kat:** Hey everyone!! Finally, this is our second chapter.

**Shelly:** We hope that you enjoy it.

**Kat:** We try our best to make it long. But it's just a few pages.

**Shelly: **Well we are sooo sorry for the late update!

* * *

Narrating

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner Selves'**

"YELLING/SCREAMING"

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Day at the Mall

**Dinner**

"So Sakura how was your first day of school?" Sakura's mom, Shizune, asked that day during dinner.

"Well," Sakura started. "I met a lot of new friends, and we're going to the mall tomorrow.

"Well, that's great, Sakura," Shizune said. "Is this the first time you're going out with friends?"

"Yeah, it might be fun," Sakura explained.

"Miss Sakura, you have a phone call from a Miss Ino Yamanaka," Keiko interrupted.

"Thanks, Keiko, I'll answer it in my room," Sakura replied.

She ran upstairs and picked up the phone.

"Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura, it's me, Ino."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask what pages we had to do for math. Tenten didn't know either and Hinata was out with Naruto," Ino giggled.

"Well, we had to do pages 34 and 35."

"Okay, thanks. By the way, tomorrow, Sasuke will pick us all up with his limo to the mall. Then we'll go to the movies. Wear something cute."

"Okay, see you then. Bye, Ino."

"Bye, Sakura," Ino said and hung up.

**Saturday**

"Sakura, come on!" Ino called.

Sakura raced outside just in time to see a black limo pulling up on her driveway. She was wearing a white halter-top, a turquoise miniskirt, and black leather boots. She opened the backseat door and sat down next to Sasuke. "Hey everyone," she said.

"Oh, your outfit is just SO KAWAII!" Ino commented.

"Yours too!" Sakura replied with a smile.

Ino was wearing a pink strapless top, a white ruffled skirt, and pink Converse. Hinata was wearing a lavender tee, a jean skirt, and white heels. Tenten was wearing a black spaghetti strap top that said '_Queen of the Universe_' with white capris and black Converse.

Naruto was wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, of course. Shikamaru was wearing a white T-shirt and baggy army pants. Neji wore a black hoodie that said '_Peace Out_' and tan pants. Sasuke, Sakura had to admit, looked hotter than usual. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and white shorts.

"To the mall, Takeshi," Sasuke ordered his chauffeur.

Naruto then started babbling on about ramen. Everyone was ignoring him, of course, except Hinata. Shikamaru was sleeping and Ino was trying to wake him up. Tenten was busy arguing with Neji about who was better at Air Hockey. Sasuke had his eyes closed but was awake, while Sakura was staring out the window.

The limo screeched to a halt in front of the Konoha Mall ten minutes later. Ino finally woke up Shikamaru and they all got out of the limo.

"Hey, why don't we pair up and go separate ways," Ino insisted.

"Sure, " Tenten said.

"Great, then I'll go with Shika-kun," Ino said, while grabbing Shikamaru's hand. .

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, blushing.

"ALRIGHT! I'll go with Hinata-chan then," said Naruto and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"O-okay," said Hinata, blushing.

"I'll go with Tenten," said Neji with a smirk.

Tenten blushed.

"Well, that leaves Sakura and Sasuke. Why don't you two pair up?" Ino said.

"Hn."

"Um…okay." Sakura said glancing at Sasuke.

"Okay, it's 1:00 right now, so let's meet back here at 3:00 sharp," Tenten said as they parted ways.

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

"Come on, Shika-kun, let's go into that store," Ino said dragging Shikamaru into a random shop.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru replied.

Five minutes later…

"Shika-kun! How do I look?" Ino cried, twirling around in a strapless sky blue dress with black heels.

Shikamaru was silent.

"Shika-kun!" Ino cried again.

Shikamaru was still silent.

"SHIKAMARU NARA WAKE UP!" Ino shouted.

"Huh?" Shikamaru woke up and rubbed his ears. "Ino, what have my ears done to deserve this kind of treatment?"

"I said, Shika-kun, how do I look?" Ino pouted with her hands on her hips.

Shikamaru turned to look at her and blushed. He turned away to hide it. "How troublesome."

Ino noticed the tint of red on his cheeks, even though he had hidden it well. "Hmph," she said. "I think I'll buy this for the next school dance."

**With Neji and Tenten**

"So, what do you want to do?" Neji asked.

"Let's go into the arcade. I bet I can beat you at Air Hockey," Tenten replied with a smirk.

"Fine, loser buys the whole group lunch," Neji smirked back.

"What?! Okay, you're on Neji. You're going down."

Ten minutes later, Tenten and Neji were tied: 9-9.

Tenten took a lucky shot and the puck went in the goal.

"Yay! I win! What did I tell you, Neji?" Tenten smirked.

"Hmph! I was going easy on you," Neji retorted. _'Dang, I didn't think she'd be **that** good.'_

"Whatever, you're still buying lunch."

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"S-so N-naruto-kun, w-where do you w-want to g-go?" Hinata stammered.

"Hey! Why don't we go in there?" Naruto said, pointing to a gift shop.

"O-okay," replied Hinata.

They walked around the store and looked around.

Something caught Hinata's eye. It was a silver necklace with a charm hanging from it.

"Wow, it's so pretty," said Hinata quietly.

"You like it?" asked Naruto, coming up behind her.

"Y-yes," she replied, turning around quickly to face him.

Naruto grabbed it from her hands and ran to the cashier. He paid for it and handed it back to her.

"Ah! Thank you N-naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered and blushed fiercely.

"No problem!" Naruto said, grinning widely.

Hinata nearly fainted.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura and Sasuke were browsing from store to store. They were both awfully quiet.

"Hey, um…Sasuke-kun, can we go into the shop over there?" Sakura asked, pointing to a teen's clothing store.

"Hn."

In the store, Sakura picked out a few pairs of jeans, some halter-tops, blouses, and tank tops.

'Hm? Where's Sasuke-kun?' She noticed that Sasuke was no longer there with her. 'He's probably somewhere by the men's section,' she thought, and paid for her clothes. 

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her by the arm.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she turned around. But it wasn't him.

"Hey babe, you're pretty cute. I'm Rei, wanna go on a date with me?" asked a boy with brown hair and blue eyes who looked about the same age as Sakura.

"Um…no, I-i'm here with a friend," Sakura said.

"What kind of friend? Your _boy_friend?" he asked.

"Uh… n-no. P-please let go of me," she said, trying to pry his hand off her arm.

**'Grr… what's this guy's deal? He's freakin' annoying! Just kick him in the crotch and leave!!!'**

"Aww, come on. Let's have some fun," he said pulling her into an empty aisle.

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she dropped her bags and away, but Rei quickly pinned her to the wall.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he said as he started caressing her cheek. "No! Let me go!" she cried as she tried to escape his grasp but wasn't strong enough. Tears started forming in her eyes while she tried to resist. Rei then ran his hand up her thigh, when suddenly he fell to the ground. Sakura then looked up and saw Sasuke, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"You okay?" asked Sasuke, annoyed.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She just froze there from shock.

"A-arigatou, S-sasuke-kun," she finally said, wiping away her tears.

Sasuke then picked up Sakura's bags and they both left the store.

**At 3:00**

Everyone met back on the same spot two hours later.

Shikamaru was carrying all of Ino's shopping bags, which weighed a ton, while she was eating an ice cream cone like a child.

"Ino you're so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

Neji was sulking while Tenten was smirking triumphantly. She had beaten Neji at most of the arcade games they had played.

Hinata had a big smile on her face while Naruto clutched his growling stomach.

Sasuke was also holding all of Sakura's bags but not because she had forced him to like Ino and Shikamaru. She seemed quieter and had no intention of telling her new friends what had happened.

When everyone had arrived and Naruto's stomach growled for what seemed like the hundredth time, Tenten said "Hey everyone, let's go and eat lunch, Neji's buying."

"Why Neji, you're so nice," Ino and Sakura both said, smiling sweetly.

Neji grumbled while Tenten grinned evilly.

"YAY! Let's go eat ramen!" Naruto cried.

"No!" Sasuke and Neji both hit him on the head.

After some voting, they all agreed to go eat at Don's Café, since it served everything.

Sakura ordered some fries and a taco. Sasuke ordered a tomato salad and chicken nuggets. Ino ordered fries, a burger, and a Coke. Shikamaru ordered a Big Mac and fries. Neji ordered fries only, since he was the one paying. Tenten ordered a slice of pizza and a bottle of Pepsi. Hinata ordered a chicken patty and some yogurt while Naruto ordered ramen.

After they ate, Sasuke phoned his chauffeur and ordered him to come and pick them up.

"Okay, now we go to the movies," Tenten said excitedly.

"OKAY!" Naruto yelled.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Let's watch _'The Grudge II'_," Neji suggested evilly.

"Yea!" Ino cried eagerly.

"What?! No way!" Sakura cried

"You aren't scared, are you, Sakura?" Tenten asked evilly.

"Er, n-no," Sakura replied.

"Then, let's watch it!" Tenten cried.

"T-tenten, I d-don't like scary m-movies," Hinata said nervously. "W-why don't we watch s-something else?"

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'll protect you," said Naruto, blushing.

Hinata blushed too and nodded.

When the limo arrived, they all got in.

"To the Konoha Cinemas, Takeshi," Sasuke ordered his chauffeur.

"Turn on the radio!" Ino yelled.

Hinata turned on the back radio since she was closest to it.

The song was _'SOS'_ by Rihanna.

"Oh my god! This is like _totally_ my song," Sakura said, singing along to it and moving her body to the beat.

"Yech, what is this crap?" Neji made face. "Shikamaru, change it."

Shikamaru reached over and changed the station.

The song _'Numb'_ by Linkin Park blasted through the stereos.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke said.

"You shut up, teme!"

"Whatever… just shut up!"

"Don't whatever me! You-"

Naruto started throwing insults at Sasuke who was ignoring him, while Ino pouted.

"Shika-kun, why'd you change the station?" Ino whined. "Hinata, change it back."

"Okay," Hinata said.

This time, the song was _'1,2 Step' _by Ciara was on.

"I _love_ this song," Tenten cried.

"What the **bleep**!" Sasuke said. "I don't want anyone to know we're listening to _this _crap!" And he changed it back to _'Numb'._

"But we're the guests!" Ino whined and changed it back to _'1,2 Step'_.

"It's his car," Neji said.

Naruto tried to turn it back, but it broke down.

"Great, now it doesn't work," Naruto said.

"Great, now I'll have to buy a new radio," Sasuke sighed.

"Great, now we'll be bored," Ino pouted.

"Great! We're here!" Tenten said.

They all got out and walked to the ticket booth to buy their tickets.

Sasuke paid for them all to see _'The Grudge II'_.

Here's how the seating arrangement went:

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto

When the movie started, Shikamaru went to sleep and Ino watched with interest. Sakura was scared to death, but still stared at the screen, while Sasuke smirked at how freaked out she looked. Neji and Tenten were expressionless. Hinata closed her eyes and covered her eyes and Naruto jumped around in his seat.

'_Stupid Ino and Tenten, they knew I was scared,' _Sakura thought, biting her lower lip.

During a horror scene…

Sakura whimpered and latched onto Sasuke's arm while Naruto put his arm around Hinata.

"You really are scared, aren't you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Sakura quickly withdrew her arms from Sasuke's.

"N-no, I-I'm not!" she cried, and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"T-to the r-restroom," Sakura stuttered.

She then felt Sasuke pull her back down to her seat. He then wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you still scared now?" Sasuke asked, still smirking.

"N-no," Sakura said, burying his face in his chest and blushing fiercely.

"You owe me," he said.

Sakura closed her eyes and buried her face deeper into his chest to block out the sounds from the movie.

Ten minutes later…

The movie ended and everyone began to leave.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, you can let go now," Sakura said, still blushing.

"Hn."

Sasuke then unwrapped his arm from around her and they both left.

* * *

**Authors' Notes:**

**Kat: **Ok. This is our second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Shelly:** There still aren't any romantic parts yet. Sorry.

**Kat:** Maybe, in the next chapter. Hopefully.

**Shelly: **We will probably publish the next chapter somewhere next week.

**Kat:** Please review.

**Shelly:** See you in the next chapter!!


	3. The Field Trip

_Kare True Love_

Written By: DeathAngelAwakens

**Disclaimer:**

**Kat: **We do not own Naruto in any way.

**Shelly:** …-

* * *

Narrating

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner Selves'**

"YELLING/SCREAMING"

* * *

**Chapter Three **

The Field Trip

"_Sakura!" _

_A boy about the age of ten came running towards a pink-haired girl. She was about the same age as him. _

"_Let's go tomato picking, Sakura!" said the spiky-haired boy. _

_"Okay!_"

_He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the fields_.

-THUD!-

Sakura felt a sharp pain on her head. She opened her eyes unwillingly and noticed she fell off her bed. She got up and quickly turned to look at the alarm clock. It read 7:35. Sakura nearly fainted.

"ARGGGHHH! I'm going to be late, awww cripes!"

Sakura had only 25 minutes left. Class started at 8:00 and she needed to get ready, fast.

**Sakura's POV**

I arrived at Kakasha-sensei's class on time. Strangely, again, he wasn't there yet. So I walked to my seat, sat down, and greeted my friends who all sat near me.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Sakura, Kakashi-sensei's late as usual," they all said.

"You mean he's always late?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yup, and he always arrives with some kind of lame excuse. He thinks he can get away with it everyday," Ino explained.

One hour later…

"Oi, class!" Kakashi walked in and said with a smile under his mask. "Sorry I'm late, I was-"

"LIAR!" shouted the whole class.

He sweat dropped.

"But I wasn't finished. I was at Tsunade-sama's office this morning. We were discussing our upcoming weekend field trip this Friday. We-"

"Nani?!" The whole class erupted into conversations.

"We're gonna have a field trip?"

"AWESOME!"

"Where are we going?"

"Does that mean we're going on a field trip for a _whole_ weekend?" I asked Tenten, who sat next to me on my right.

"Settle down, class! I wasn't done talking Kakashi said, irritated. "As I was _saying_ before I was _rudely interrupted_, we are going on a tour of the Furaku Caves in Okinawa. It will be a two day trip and we will be back on Sunday afternoon."

"WOAH! That's awesome!" cried Ino.

"We are going to spend the night at a hotel as well, so be sure to pack up everything that you need," ended Kakashi.

**Lunchtime**

When we went into the cafeteria, a whole bunch of boys began gathering around us.

"SAKURA, GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NO! _WE_ LOOK BETTER TOGETHER!"

"NO! SHE'S MINE!"

'_What's up with these freaks? Why are they suddenly all over **me**_?'

I glared at them with irritation.

"Well, well, look who's got some fan boys," Tenten teased.

Out of nowhere, a huge group of girls stampeded over the fan boys.

"SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"

"SASUKE-KUN, GO OUT WITH ME!"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN, I KNOW YOU LOVE ME. ADMIT IT!"

Hitomi then appeared and jumped on Sasuke's back. The other girls glared at her, but didn't dare mess with her since she _was_ the leader of his fan club.

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you call me?" Hitomi whined. "I missed you!"

"Why in the world would I call you?" Sasuke asked with disgust. "And get off of me!"

Hitomi fell off with a thud. She picked herself up quickly and dusted off her mini-miniskirt.

"Aww, don't be so mean, Sasuke-kun. Call me today. I'll be waiting," Hitomi said, walking away and blowing him a kiss.

"Let's just pretend we didn't see that," Tenten said.

We then sat down at our table and began to eat lunch.

"So what do you guys think of the trip?" I asked.

"I think it's going to be a blast!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Y-yeah, I think so too," said Hinata.

"It will be troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"I don't know," Neji said, uninterested.

"Hn," said Sasuke, who didn't even look up from his food.

"I hope they have a full time supply of ramen over there," said Naruto, licking his lips.

"Is that all you ever think about?" exclaimed Ino.

**After School**

"Bringgggggggggg!" The bell rang to announce the end of school at 3:00.

"Bye guys," I waved to my friends.

"Bye," They chorused back.

It was a twenty-minute walk from Seika Leaf High to my house, so I arrived home shortly.

Opening the door to the living room, I called out, "I'm home."

Keiko rushed in and greeted me. "Welcome home, Miss Sakura," She bowed and took my bag.

"Thank you," I said, taking off my shoes. "Where's mom? I have something to tell her."

"She's in the den," Keiko replied.

I nodded and walked into the den. She was sitting on the couch watching TV. Hearing my footsteps, she turned around and saw me.

"Oh, welcome home, Sakura. How was school?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess," I said, sitting down next to her.

"You guess?"

"Oh yeah! We're going on a trip this Friday, we'll be staying there for two days," I explained, changing the subject.

"Really? An overnight trip? That's great honey. So you have to pack up? Don't forget any necessary items. And be careful, too."

Not wanting to hear her lecture about safety. I quickly got up and said, "Okay, mom," I then headed up to my room and started on my homework.

Just when I had finished, I heard a knock on my door.

The door opened and Keiko's head popped in.

"Miss Sakura, dinner's ready."

I looked over at the clock. It read 5:00. _'Already?'_

"Okay, I'll be down in a second."

I quickly put away my stuff and headed downstairs.

**After Dinner**

After dinner, I headed back to my room and went online.

I logged in to '_PiNkiLoCks_' on AIM to see if my friends were on.

**BluEyedBlonde:** Hey Sakura!

**PiNkiLoCks:** Ino?

**BluEyedBlonde:** Yup.

**PiNkiLoCks:** Are Hinata and Tenten on too?

**PearlPrincess:** Yes, hi!

**SpOrtyChiCk:** Hey Sakura!

**PiNkiLoCks:** Hey guys!

**RAMENisLYFE:** Hiya Sakura-chan!

**PiNkiLoCks:** Naruto?

**RAMENisLYFE:** Yea, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru are here too.

**ByaKuGanDuDe:** Hey, what's up?

**2TrouBlesome:** Hi…

**IcEcUbEhEaRt:** Hey

**PiNkiLoCks:** Hi guys!

**BluEyedBlonde:** Omg, omg! I'm so excited for the trip! I'm almost done packing!

**PearlPrincess:** Already? It's just Monday.

**PiNkiLoCks:** Oh! I have to start packing, too.

**2TrouBlesome:** You guys are so troublesome…

**BluEyedBlonde:** Have _you_ packed yet, Shika-kun?

**2TrouBlesome:** No, it's too troublesome…

**SpOrtyChiCk:** How about you, Neji?

**ByaKuGanDuDe:** Like, _no. _

**PiNkiLoCks:** Sasuke?

**IcEcUbEhEaRt:** No.

**PearlPrincess:** How about you Naruto-kun?

2 minutes later…

**PearlPrincess:** Naruto-kun?

**RAMENisLYFE:** Oh! Hehe! I was too busy packing all my ramen!

They all sweat dropped.

**RAMENisLYFE:** Gonna keep packing ramen, bye!

Naruto signed off.

**2TrouBlesome:** Well, I'm gonna sleep now.

Shikamaru signed off.

**SpOrtyChiCk:** Hey Neji, wanna go play some basketball at the park?

**ByaKuGanDuDe:** Uh… but it's like 5:00…

**SpOrtyChiCk:** Come on, are you forfeiting?

**ByaKuGanDuDe:** Fine! You're on!

**SpOrtyChiCk:** Great! Meet me in 10 mins.

Tenten and Neji signed off.

**PearlPrincess:** Well, I gotta eat dinner now, bye!

Hinata signed off.

**BluEyedBlonde:** What? Everyone's leaving!

**BluEyedBlonde:** Guess I'll go too then, bye!

Ino signed off.

**PiNkiLoCks:** Sasuke-kun, you still on?

**IcEcUbEhEaRt:** …yea

**PiNkiLoCks:** Well, are you excited about the trip?

**IcEcUbEhEaRt:** …not really

**PiNkiLoCks:** I hope it will be fun.

For some reason, I felt comfortable talking to Sasuke. I told him about my life and he told me about his. His father owned the Uchiha Enterprises and he was going to inherit it someday. His older brother, Itachi, had a company of his own, called the Akatsuki. We chatted for hours until we both signed off.

**End Sakura's POV**

* * *

**At the Park**

6:00

Panting, Neji and Tenten sat down on a park bench.

"Ha! I won!" exclaimed Neji with a triumphant smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll beat you next time," retorted Tenten and drank some water.

"Phew, I'm tired," she said and leaned on Neji's shoulder.

Neji stared at her for a moment and then put his arm around her.

"Neji?"

"Tenten, I have something to tell you."

Neji then gazed deep into her eyes.

"I…" Neji began.

"I…"

"I've like you since the sixth grade." Neji said, blushing. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Aww Neji, that's so sweet. Me too."

They leaned closer to each other and shared a kiss.

By now, the sky was getting dark. So Neji walked Tenten home. On her doorstep, he gave her a pretty long goodnight kiss and headed home.

**Four-way Phone Call**

**Tenten:** Oh my God! You guys won't believe what just happened.

**Sakura, Ino, and Hinata: **What?

**Tenten:** Neji just asked me out!

**Sakura, Ino, and Hinata:** -gasp!-

**Sakura:** What did you say?

**Tenten:** Obviously I said yes!

**Ino:** It was bound to happen sooner or later.

**Hinata:** I'm so happy for you, Tenten.

**Friday Morning**

"OKINAWA! HERE I COME!" Naruto yelled.

A bucket fell from the sky and hit him on the head.

"SHUT UP, TWERP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" yelled a random person.

They all sweat dropped.

* * *

**Authors' Notes: **

**Kat:** Hope you liked this chapter!

**Shelly:** Oh, and lets just pretend that the Furaku Caves really exist and are located in Okinawa. We've never been to Okinawa, though. .

**Kat:** By the way, for those of you who do not know what the term "Kare" mean. It means His/Her in Japanese. So basically the title is "His/Her True Love". Well PLEASE REVIEW!! It always make my day when I'm down..Thank you!


	4. The Furaku Caves

_Kare True Love _

Written By: DeathAngelAwakens

**Disclaimer: **

**Shelly: **We do NOT own Naruto.

**Kat:** We are so sorry for the late update! We haven't got time at all. We are so sorry, please forgive us! It's already been what, two months already? We'll try our best to update the next chapter as soon as possible. So, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Narrating

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner Selves'**

"YELLING/SCREAMING"

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_The Furaku Caves_

**Hotel Vuitton in Okinawa at 10:00 AM**

In the Girls' Room

"Oh my god! Oh my god! This hotel is so beautiful!" Ino cried, flopping onto one of the beds.

Their room was very luxurious. The walls were painted red, and gold decorations were hung everywhere. The curtains were also red, with tinges of gold on the bottoms. The carpet was silver and the furniture was made of artificial zebra fur. There were four red canopy beds that had golden silk bedspreads and pillows. Each bed also had golden draperies on each side.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were all sharing one room while Naruto, Neji, Shikamrau, and Sasuke were sharing another.

In the Boys' Room

"AWESOME!" cried Naruto. "This room is so AWESOME!"

Their room _was_ pretty awesome. The walls were royal blue and the curtains were navy blue. The carpet was black with intricate silver designs on it. The furniture was made of black leather and the beds had black fur sheets and pillows. Also the ambience was great.

After they all unpacked, they went to explore the hotel. There were Jacuzzis, an indoor pool, and hot tubs.

After lunch at 12:00, they went on the tour of the Furaku Caves all holding flashlights.

"Hello, students. I'm Haru and I'll be your guide for today. Anyways, this cave was founded in 1929. It was believed to have contained riches…" Haru droned. "More explanation would be too tedious."

'_Oh man, I hate caves_,' Sakura thought, as she ran to catch up with the rest of the group, excluding Tenten and Neji who were in a dark corner making out.

"This cave painting is so very famous. In fact, it's so famous that you probably have already heard of it, sooooo I don't need to tell you about it," Haru said as he moved on to another painting. "Okay, gather around. This painting is not very famous so you don't need to hear about it. Moving on…"

"WHAT KIND OF TOUR GUIDE ARE YOU?!" Ino yelled, jabbing her finger on Haru's vest.

"Calm down, Ino, don't be so troublesome,"

Shikamaru sighed as he pulled her off of Haru.

"Young'uns these days," Haru muttered, dusting off his shirt.

Ino stomped off into the darkness and Shikamaru followed her.

The rest of the group continued the tour deeper into the cave.

"Huh, where's Neji and Tenten?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was walking beside her.

"Hn. Beats me."

"This cave is so dull," Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yes, N-naruto-kun, I agree," Hinata said, blushing.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I know, let's sneak off and explore the cave," he whispered.

"I-I don't think-" Hinata started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Come on!" Naruto cried and pulled her with him.

Meanwhile with Sakura…

"SCREECH!"

'_W-what was that?_' Sakura thought. Then suddenly she saw something flying towards her.

_'AHHHHH! Don't tell me it's what I think it is! Bats!'_

"EEEEK!" she screamed and started running to only God knows where.

Panting, Sakura stopped running when she was sure the bat had gone.

'_Oh no_,' she thought. '_Where am I? Am I lost_?'

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind.

"EEK!" she turned around ready to slap the person who grabbed her.

It was Sasuke. She quickly put down her hand.

"Oh, it's just you. Phew! Where are we?"

"Dunno, I just followed you. Lets get out of here."

"O-okay, do you know the way out?"

"No."

She stared at him dumbfounded.

"O-okay, I'm sure the exit's not far from here."

1 hour later…

_Growllllll…_

"Um… S-sasuke-kun, can we rest?"

"Hn."

They sat down against the cave wall.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's not your fault," he replied expressionless.

"You know, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said after a few minutes of silence. "I think I've met you before."

"And when was that?"

"When I was 10, I used to live next to a boy who also had raven hair like you. We used to play together and one day, he moved away and I never heard from him again. But as a good-bye present, he gave me a cherry blossom hairpin. I still have it," she giggled. "I remember we used to pick tomatoes together. He loved tomatoes. Do you think that was you?"

His eyes widened. It's was dark so she didn't notice.

"No. You're mistaken."

To be honest, it _was_ him and she was his first crush.

"Oh, okay," she replied and after a while, fell asleep on his shoulder.

Sasuke then smiled a real smile and put his arm around her.

"_Sakura…I have something to tell you…" Sasuke said. They were both under a cherry tree where the both of them would always meet. _

_"W-what is it..?" Sakura asked nervously. It was very unusual that Sasuke would pop up with a something like that. "I'm going away…I'm moving…"_

_After hearing those words, Sakura felt her knees turning weak. She felt as if she was on the verge of collapsing. "What..? But, why?"_

"_I…my parents…for business reasons…I'm sorry…" Sasuke then reached into his pocket and took something out. He handed it to her. "For you."_

_Sakura hesitantly took it. Before she could say anything, Sasuke quickly turned around and ran. _

"_Wait-!" Sakura shouted but Sasuke kept on running without turning back. She had the urge to go chase after him but her body wouldn't budge. _

'_No, don't leave me. I can't live without you…'_

_A sudden breeze blew past her and sakura petals rained down on her. _

'_..I'll miss you…'_

Sakura's eyes shot open. She felt her eyes watering and quickly wiped the tears away. She had no idea why she had that dream nor did she know how long she was asleep. Sakura turned to Sasuke who had his eyes closed and was possibly asleep. She suddenly heard some distant sounds coming closer and closer. Footsteps and low voices. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Two long shadows fell over the pair. The figures were silent now.

_'Who are they?'_

The shadows crept closer and closer until …

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Shelly: **Hey thanks for reading chapter 4…

**Kat:** This is probably the shortest chapter ever.

**Shelly:** We won't update until we get about…25 reviews…so…

**Kat:** See you in the next chapter…hopefully soon.


	5. You Dare Me To What?

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto in any way.

**A/N:** Hey, here's our fifth chapter!! We decided to update the chapter regardless of how many reviews we get. After all, there are some people who are eager to read the next chapter. Well we hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Character Guide: 

_Sakura Haruno_-A typical teenager. Gets good grades, talented, and is very smart. Let's just say, she's a walking encyclopedia.

_Age_-16

_Birthday_-March 28

_Blood type_-O

_Relationships_-None

----------

_Sasuke Uchiha_-Seika Leaf High's biggest heartthrob. He has how many fan clubs? He's not only handsome, he's got brains, brawns, and money to top it all off.

_Age_-17

_Birthday_-July 23

_Blood type_-AB

_Relationships_-None (due to his antisocial qualities)

* * *

In the Previous Chapter: 

_Sakura's eyes shot open. She felt her eyes watering and quickly wiped the tears away. She had no idea why she had that dream nor did she know how long she was asleep. Sakura turned to Sasuke who had his eyes closed and was possibly asleep. She suddenly heard some distant sounds coming closer and closer. Footsteps and low voices. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Two long shadows fell over the pair. The figures were silent now._

'_Who are they?' _

_The shadows crept closer and closer until …_

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**_Dare You To…_

"SAKURA!" cried a familiar voice.

"INO!" Sakura replied, jumping up.

"What are you two lovebirds doing _here_?" Ino asked.

"L-l-lovebirds? N-no, you've g-got it wrong," Sakura stammered. "W-we got lost. What about you?"

"Hmph," she said crossing her arms. "Shikamaru here, got us lost."

"What? You're the one who stomped away and got us lost," Shikamaru said, stepping in from the shadows.

"Shikamaru?" said Sakura.

Sasuke stood up. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Let's get going."

"Do you think Naruto and Hinata are in this cave too?" asked Sakura once they started walking again.

"Don't know," Ino replied. "Want to find out?"

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Just watch and learn," Ino stated. "Ahem…OH MY GOD! THERE'S A RIVER OF RAMEN OVER HERE!!!"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1," she counted.

"WHERE? WHERE? WHERE'S THE RIVER OF RAMEN?!" someone yelling in the far distance.

"Che, dobe"

Naruto came running towards them from the distance pulling Hinata along.

"Oh, it's you guys," Naruto said. "Come on, I've got to get to that river of ramen!"

"Uh…Naruto, there is no river of ramen," Sakura stated simply, sweat dropping.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" exclaimed Shikamaru, annoyed.

Naruto turned around and glared at them.

"W-well, I'm sure we'll get out of here in no time," Hinata said, with a smile.

* * *

Half an hour later… 

"NOOOOOOOOO! I'm too young! I don't wanna die in this stupid cave!" Ino dropped to the floor.

"Be quiet Ino! Don't be so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed rubbing his ears.

She turned around and glared at him.

"Shut up, Shikamaru, this is all your fault!"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Ino's right!" Naruto cried. "We can't die! There's still more ramen for me to eat!"

"That's besides the point, dobe," Sasuke said coldly, getting more irritated.

"How dare you, teme!"

"C-clam down, N-Naruto-kun. I'm sure he didn't mean it," Hinata said patting his back.

Naruto calmed down a bit.

"Actually, I did mean it," Sasuke said, mockingly.

"Why you-!"

Sakura and Ino sighed.

"How troublesome."

Suddenly a figure appeared from afar.

"Huh? What are you guys still doing here?" asked a familiar voice.

They all squinted to try to make out who it was. The figure approached closer and into view.

"Tenten! You're here too?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, whatcha guys doing all the way in here?" Tenten asked.

"Well, we're looking for the exit of this DAMNED CAVE!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh, you mean the exit? It's just over there." Tenten said, pointing to the other side. She led the way and brightness loomed ahead.

"AH! SUNLIGHT! OH HOW I MISSED YOU!" cried Naruto who ran towards the light.

Neji was standing outside the entrance.

"Yo."

"Neji? What are you doing here?" asked Ino, with a puzzled look.

"Well, the tour just ended. Where were you guys?" he asked coolly.

"We were still in the cave," Sasuke said, stating the obvious.

"The tour just ended?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," Tenten replied.

"Well, whatever, let's just head back, I'm starving," whined Naruto, joining up with the tour group.

"Ugh, how troublesome, this day was such a drag," said Shikamaru.

* * *

"Hooray for room service!" Ino yelled, when they were back at the hotel. It was currently 4.00 in the afternoon. 

"Pipe down, Ino, don't be so troublesome," said Shikamaru.

The four girls were in the guys' room hanging out after dinner.

"Hey, let's go in the hot tub!" Ino exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled.

"T-the h-hot tub?" Sakura stuttered.

"You're starting to sound like Hinata, Sakura," Ino said, with her hands on her hips.

"B-but, I d-didn't bring a s-swimsuit," Sakura said.

"S-she's right," Hinata said, blushing.

"Don't worry, you're in luck! You can use mine. I brought tons!"

"I'm in," Tenten said, out of nowhere.

"And you guys use the trunks from the hotel," Ino said, talking to the boys.

"Hn."

"Fine," Neji said.

"Right now," Ino said, warningly.

"Okay, okay," Shikamaru sighed.

"Yay! C'mon guys, let's get in our swimsuits!" Ino cried.

Ino dragged Sakura and Hinata out of the room while Tenten followed behind.

Five minutes later, the guys were already in the hot tub with their trunks and the girls came out of the dressing room with their bikinis on.

Sakura was wearing a pink high-cut bikini that was tied behind the neck. Ino wore a blue ruffled bikini that was also tied behind the neck. Tenten was wearing a lavender bikini with a strapless top. Hinata was wearing a white one-piece and she looked really cute in it.

Neji gave a low whistle when Tenten came out.

Shikamaru almost got a nosebleed seeing Ino.

"HINATA, YOU LOOK REALLY PRETTY!!!" Naruto yelled, while Hinata flushed fiercely.

'_Woah, she's hot_!' Sasuke thought, staring at Sakura while she got in the tub.

"Heeeeey, why don't we play Truth or Dare to spice things up?" Ino suggested.

"Sure," said Tenten.

"Ok, let's see, why don't you go first, Sasuke. Truth or Dare?" asked Ino.

"…"

"Sasuke?" repeated Ino, staring at Sasuke which seemed to be deep in thought.

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"SASUKE!!"

"Hn."

Sasuke turned around and saw a very pissed off Ino. Everyone was staring at him except Tenten and Neji who were in a make out session.

"I saaaaiiid, you're first. Truth or Dare?" Ino said, annoyed.

"Why am I first?"

"That's not an answer, truth or dare?"

"…Truth," Sasuke said, sighing.

"Hmmmm, let's see…who do you like?" asked Ino, eager to hear his answer.

Neji and Tenten broke apart from their kiss to hear his answer.

"A certain girl," Sasuke replied.

"Well, that tells us a lot," Tenten said sarcastically.

"What's her name?" asked Ino with widened eyes, surprised that he actually _did_ like someone.

Sasuke turned away.

"Come on, Sasuke, tell us!" cried Naruto.

"D-do tell, Sasuke," said Hinata, shyly.

Sakura stared at him eagerly.

"Shikamaru, your turn," said Sasuke, changing the subject quickly.

'_Hmmm…I wonder who she is_.' Sakura thought.

"What a drag. I pick dare," Shikamaru said, while letting out a sigh.

"I dare you to-" Sasuke whispered something into Shikamaru's ear.

"What?!" Shikamaru turned bright red. "How troublesome."

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business, dobe," Sasuke smirked coolly. "Shikamaru, dare someone."

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" he grinned widely.

"Dare you not to eat ramen for a whole week," Shikamaru said lazily.

"What? NO WAY!"

"Do it, or else…" Sasuke threatened.

D-don't worry, N-Naruto-kun, I-I'll cook you s-something else to eat," Hinata said, when Naruto started crying anime style.

"Whatever," Ino said rolling her eyes. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Since it's you asking, I'll choose truth," Tenten said.

"Okay, Tenten, are you still a virgin?" Ino asked mischievously.

"Actually, no," Tenten replied with a straight face.

"WHAT?!" Neji shouted.

Tenten burst out laughing.

"Just kidding, Neji, what do you think I am? Some kind of slut?"

When Neji had finally calmed down, Tenten asked, "Sakura, truth or dare?"

Thinking that it wouldn't be that bad, Sakura said, "Dare."

"Ok, Sakura," Tenten said grinning. Sakura began to regret her decision. "I dare you to…make out with Sasuke for five minutes!" Lightning bolts shot from the sky.

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled. "No way, I pick truth!"

"Too bad," Ino said, cackling evilly.

"She's right," Hinata said, with a small smile forming on her lips.

"KISS HIM! KISS HIM!" Naruto began to chant.

Even Neji and Shikamaru seemed interested.

Sasuke was expressionless, but he was actually having a mental battle with himself.

Ino shoved Sakura towards Sasuke.

'_What should I do? What should I do?_' she panicked.

'**Do it! It's just five minutes! Besides, I bet he's a good kisser.'**

'_No way! Should I make a run for it?' _

'**Uh…like, no.'**

'_Well, I'm going to run.' _

Sakura was about to escape when she felt a hand holding her back. She turned around. "Oh no you don't, girl!" Tenten said with a gleam in her eye.

'**Do it!' **

Sakura couldn't think. She had to do it, or at least, she was _forced _to do it. She slowly started to walk up to Sasuke.

"WOOHOO!" everyone cheered.

Sakura was now in front of Sasuke. She was feeling extremely nervous. She looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at her. They stared at each other.

"Aww, come on, do it already!" yelled Ino and gave Sakura a _very_ hard push.

"Ah—" Sakura cried, but wasn't able to finish when her lips crashed onto Sasuke's. It took two seconds for Sakura to register in her mind what had just happened before she quickly recoiled.

'_Oh my God, Ahhhhhh!_' thought Sakura, her face was bright red. She quickly ran back into the dressing room and ran back to her room.

"Oops, I think we went a little too far," Tenten said, feeling guilty. While on the other hand, Sasuke was blushing. Thankfully, no one saw.

"Kuso! That was supposed to last five minutes," Ino whined. "Well, I guess that's it. I feel tired, let's go back in the room.

"P-poor Sakura, I-I hope she's all right," stammered Hinata.

"How troublesome."

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata went back into the dressing room and changed back into their normal clothes while the guys went to change on the other side of the room.

* * *

"WAAAAAAHH! I can't believe you guys made me do that!" wailed Sakura, with a tear in her eye. She punched a pillow. 

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were back at their room to find Sakura sitting in bed with a bad tempered expression on her face. Sakura attacked yet another pillow.

"Heh heh, we're so sorry, Sakura. Don't worry, we'll make it up to you." Tenten exclaimed with her two hands making up a praying sign and with puppy eyes.

"Hmph, that _was_ my first kiss, you know. So, for that, you guys are going to have to…do my homework for one week!" Sakura stated while Tenten's eyebrow twitched.

"Aww man," complained Ino.

"Fine, we'll do it!" said Tenten, pumping her fists in the air, trying to be enthusiastic.

"I-I agree," said Hinata.

"You better!" Sakura said, standing up from her bed. She put her hands on her hips.

"So, you're not mad at us, right? Asked Tenten, relieved.

"Not unless I get good scores on my papers!" answered Sakura.

"Man, we're gonna be having a tough week," sighed Ino, rubbing her temples.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading chapter five of 'Kare True Love' Hope you have enjoyed it and sorry for not uploading it sooner. If you have any suggestions for our story, please share it right away. We're looking forward to some more reviews. Let's hope that next time we get at least more than 25 reviews. We would also like to thank my reviewers listed below. 

**it'sher-**Thanks for liking the story!

**NarutoKunoichi623-**Yup, this is our first fanfiction ever!

**minakurata-chan-**LOL, you're review was so funny and adorable. Thanks for reviewing. You helped make my day! I hope Choji doesn't stop eating:D

**frienz4ever**

**Sum-Girl 101-**Sorry for making Hinata a brunette. I just barely realized it when you told me. Haha

**MistressBlossom**

**I Have An Alter Ego-**Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm sorry I kept on writing 'I' too much in Sakura's point of view. I'll try not to make that same mistake. Thanks for letting me know. Arigatou!

XUchihaSakura5X Loveydove-Thank you for suggesting the Truth or Dare in this chapter but we were planning this from the very start. I really appreciate it though. –wink- 

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Blackblossom93**

**SweetKisses9-**Yup, Sakura sure was his first crush! Oh, and that wasn't a lie. Sasuke really had to move because of his parent's business reasons. LOL

**ch3rrylips-**Thank you for your suspense. It motivates me to keep on writing!

**DJ HiHi Kimiko-**awww, yes this chapter was a really cute chapter!! Sorry for making you so sad in this chapter… haha but it was adorable right? Arigatou gozaimashita for the amazing review!!

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I can't thank you enough!! Your reviews are what keep us going. So keep at it!

Now for a little surprise…

**BEHIND THE SCENES **part I

"_SASUKE!!" _

"_Hn." _

_Sasuke turned around and saw a very pissed off Ino. Everyone was staring at him except Tenten and Neji who were in a make out session. _

"_I saaaaiiid, you're first. Truth or Dare?" Ino said, annoyed. _

"_Why am I first?" _

"_That's not an answer, truth or dare?" _

"…_Truth," Sasuke said, sighing._

"_Hmmmm, let's see…who do you like?" asked Ino, __eager__ to hear his answer. _

_Neji and Tenten broke apart from their kiss to hear his answer. _

Hmph, that's none of your business. (Sasuke)

Say what?! (Ino)

CUT! Sasuke, that wasn't part of the script. (Kakashi)

-snort- It doesn't matter, I refuse to answer that question. (Sasuke)

Why you, bastard! Grrr…why do we have to work with such an arrogant jerk, anyways?! (Ino)

Ummm, Ino, maybe you should calm down a little bit. (Sakura)

OH, I'M VERY CALM, THANKS TO HIM! (Ino)

-sigh- we've gone through this part how many time already? (Kakashi)

Hey, hey, can me and Sasuke switch places, then? I can do it way better than him! (Naruto)

Sorry Naruto, but it has to be Sasuke. (Kakashi)

Grr! Sasuke this, Sasuke that! Why does it always have to be him?! (Naruto)

God, I'm tired of all the yelling and fighting. Let's go somewhere else Neji. (Tenten)

Typical. (Neji)

Arghh! Damn Sasuke! (Ino)

Hurry, Hinata! Help me hold Ino back. (Sakura)

C-coming! (Hinata)

-sigh- What chaos. (Kakashi)

**----**

**BEHIND THE SCENES** part II

"_Oops, I think we went a little too far," Tenten said, feeling guilty. While on the other hand, Sasuke was blushing. Thankfully, no one saw—_

OH MY GOD! Sasuke's blushing!!! (Naruto)

Well maybe Naruto saw.

-Sasuke shot Naruto a death glare-

OH MY GOD! He really is! (Tenten)

And Tenten.

"U-um, are you okay, S-Sasuke? (Hinata)

And Hinata.

Hehe, let's go tell Sakura! (Ino)

No way in— (Sasuke)

Muahahahaha! (Tenten)

–Tenten and Ino dashed off with Hinata running after them-

Wait! You guys are needed in the next scene! (Kakashi)

They are so troublesome. (Shikamaru)

So, Uchiha, never knew an ice cube like you would _blush_. (Neji)

What the heck, everyone saw.

Ehehehe, oops. (Naruto)

-Naruto runs away, scared, as Sasuke sends him more death glares and cracks his knuckles-

-sigh- Young love. (Kakashi)

Grr.. (Sasuke)

-Sasuke starts sharpening kunais-

I guess we'll just have to do this scene tomorrow… (Kakashi)

-packs up and leaves-

**

* * *

****A/N:** LOL, that was sure fun to write! LOL…We hope we get some new reviews! See you in the next chapter!! Ja ne! 


End file.
